


Monsters

by KabochaKitsune



Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A/B/O/tober, A/B/O/tober 2020, Alpha Presentation, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Female Alpha, First Time, Incest, Incest is Normal, Intersex, Mind the Tags, Monsters, Role Reversal, Secondary Gender Presentation, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Teaching, Trauma, Virginity, packmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: The sound gusting from Pudding's mouth was half upset, half exasperation. "Katakuri-nii I don'twantto get used to my body being like this!"Gloved hands found the backs of Pudding's, coaxed them firmly down from hiding her red face. "You don't have much choice."--Katakuri helps Pudding explore her body's changes.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Charlotte Pudding
Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: A/B/O/tober 2020





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags!
> 
> I love these two so much. I have a lot of feelings about UGLY MONSTER Mama's Good Children.
> 
> A/B/O/tober Day 4: "Packmates" / Incest is Normal

"It's weird it's weird it's weird it's weird!!" Pudding squirmed, hands jumping off her skin to instead fist in her skirts, in the leather of Katakuri's jeans. A low burr rumbled in his chest, loud as hell directly behind her head, and she realized with a deep flush that her thrash had just wiggled her in his lap, hadn't it?

But his voice stayed even, low, despite the dark rush in his scent, the growing bulge just-nudging her backside. "Hush, Pudding... Keep calm."

"It's so fucking weird though!!"

" _Pudding_."

A high noise whined out between Pudding's upper teeth and lower lip. Even when they were alone, Katakuri didn't like to hear her curse. (Or rather, she thought, he liked being able to scold her for doing it.) "Sorry... sorry it's just so..." She squirmed again, couldn't help it, glancing down the length of herself without looking directly, at the thick, red, knotted cock jutting up between her own legs. Her hands flew up to cover her whole face, all of her eyes. Why did she have to be an alpha!

"I don't like it."

"I know," Katakuri soothed, brushing gloved fingers through her curls. "I'm not expecting you to. Not tonight. Tonight I'm only expecting you to get used to it."

The sound gusting from her mouth was half upset, half exasperation. "Katakuri-nii I don't _want_ to get used to it!"

This time, gloved hands found the backs of Pudding's, coaxed them firmly down from hiding her red face. "You don't have much choice." Thick leather traced the backs of her hands, up her forearms, and guided her touch back between her own legs, brooking no resistance. The soft, high noise in the back of her throat was all protest, but ephemerally so. She didn't stop him from moving her; watched askance and sideways as he pressed one of her hands low, nudging at her sac and forcing a pinched squeak in the back of her throat. "Shh. It's fine. It's normal."

 _Normal_. There was nothing normal about this (about _her_ ), but she unfolded fingers anyway, gently cupped her... her... her own...

Her head whipped to one side with a barely-voiced _shriek_ , all eyes shut, cheeks _blazing_. She didn't pull away from herself, but her hands _shook_.

"It's alright. This is natural. You're not the first female alpha and you won't be the last."

"It's _ugly!_ "

It burst out of her, high and loud, and her fingers trembled where they cupped her _balls_ , gross, _gross_ , how could she be a girl with these _things_ between her legs!?

"It's ugly and indelicate and crude and can't I have just _one thing_ that's normal??"

Katakuri's hold on her arms loosened immediately, and she half-turned in his lap, erection or no, and buried her face against his chest, _wailing_. He cradled her close, letting her sob, letting her _scream_ her frustration, letting her pound a small fist against his massive chest as she spat and sniveled and cursed.

"It's not fair it's not fair it's not _fair_ how do the fuck do I keep pretending to be harmless and cute!? Why can't I be pretty!? It's not _fair_ I'm ugly all over!"

"Pudding..."

"Everyone's gonna be able to smell that I have a big ugly dick and no boys're ever gonna look at me again!"

"Pudding - "

"I can't even be a good fake for Mama anymore I can't be anything except an ugly three-eyed knot-dicked monster - "

" _Pudding_."

"What!?" All three eyes were streaming when she glared up at her brother, features screwed up, skin blotchy, snot running from her nose. "Tell me I'm fucking wrong why fucking don't - you..."

He pulled the folds of the scarf below his chin and the color drained from Pudding's face, all her eyes widening to circles. A soft hiccup caught in her throat, but her snivels fell away. His expression was even and calm, even with the monstrous teeth jutting pouches and divots in his lips.

"'Normal' is something people pretend."

And then his scent, always locked down and closed off to nothing, rose up all around her, and her breath hitched for a new reason, softening cock _throbbing_ back towards full.

An _omega?_

"I'll teach you," he promised, brushing tears from the corner of her eye with the knuckle of his glove. "You can be anything you want."

The handkerchief he handed her was almost as big as she was, and she couldn't hold down a snicker as she accepted, wiped at her face, smearing her makeup and blowing her nose with no attempts to be ladylike about it. He snorted. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on," he coaxed, once she'd cleaned herself up enough to set the towel of a handkerchief aside. Large, gentle hands rearranged her in his lap, and this time, she relaxed against his tall, broad stomach, head pillowed in the hollow of his chest, as he lifted her skirts. "Let's teach you to enjoy the flesh you've been cursed with, hm?"

Pudding couldn't help but laugh, and for the first time, found it easy to wrap a hand around her cock. "Bet you say that to all the girls."

"Hmm," Katakuri rumbled, tracing those leather-clad fingertips up the insides of milky-smooth thighs and eliciting a shiver. "Only the pretty alpha girls."

Pudding's breath caught. A bead of pre welled up in her tip, and she didn't feel the immediate, shameful need to rip her eyes away.

"...Tell me again?"

"Oh?"

 _Oh._ She'd never heard his voice make _that_ tone before. Never smelled the curl of tease he sometimes allowed with her in private mingle with that delightful softness that meant _omega_.

She took a deep, slow breath, looked upside-down up at him and his quirked brow, his wide, jagged mouth, and lowered her lashes, a rumbling burr entering her voice. "Tell me again." Even to her, through her nerves, it sounded like an **order**.

And his thick cock _twitched_ beneath her.

"That you're pretty?" he mrred, squeezing her thighs and _rolling_ his hips up under her. Oh, gods, she could _smell_ his _slick_. "A beautiful girl and a beautiful alpha... I knew as soon as you presented that I wanted to be the one to teach you."

Her breath hitched. Her hand tightened around... around her shaft. She ran her tongue, slowly, over her lips, a thought curling through her head of the kind she usually threw away, or ruminated on alone, but always kept inside herself. She felt, as her lungs filled, her bosom heave, _caught_ Katakuri looking. _Shit_.

Could she say it? Could she - could she just pretend?

Her voice came out smaller than she wanted, quiet, but Katakuri's eyes widened before she spoke, and she _shuddered_ with the knowledge that it was because he _knew_ , he knew, before she said. He could see the future. So her voice came out quiet, but rough, and somehow, blessedly steady.

"Did you have to fight for me?"

"Everyone wanted to teach _you_ , Pudding," he purred, and she didn't know or _care_ if he was lying.

"I'm glad I got you," she hummed, and she _wasn't_ lying. Her eyes left his only to glance down at herself, steel herself, and slide her other hand between her thighs to cup _her sac_. To softly hold her testes in her hands. To be able to think all that without dying of embarrassment and shame. When she looked back up, caught his eyes, and spread her thighs out in his lap, watched a tooth skim blood up from the surface of his lip, she felt completely in control even with him one step ahead. "A handsome omega monster like you to match a pretty alpha monster like me, hm?"

"Exactly."

"Tell me what to do, Katakuri-nii. Be a good omega and make me feel good."

" _Yes_ , Pudding. Let me teach you all about that handsome knot."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't at all what I had in mind when I sat down to write but I'm so glad it's what I ended up with. <3
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
